


Partners

by snryw



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw
Summary: Piqué is a big boy.





	Partners

杰拉德•皮克有个大家伙。

这事儿在国内人尽皆知，拜该死的八卦新闻所赐，女人们自那之后总聚集在一起，肖想他裤裆里鼓胀的物件。

影响好坏参半，男人们开始在更衣室调侃他，运动摩擦引起的充血也会吸引一片戏谑的目光。

皮克对这种程度的玩笑并不反感，天赋异禀没什么坏处。他为此感到骄傲的时候更多，大都来自床第之间，下位者对它由衷的赞美。

这其中多半由某个敌对俱乐部的队长贡献。  
———  
拉莫斯先生男女通吃的癖好在马德里不算个秘密。  
人们总就他大面积覆盖的纹身跟球场上硬朗的作风先入为主，认为他永远不会压下腰为另一个男人献上他结实挺翘的屁股。  
真是大错特错。

铁血硬汉正跪在死敌床垫上，吸着自己手指享受他的口活。

他时不时溢出两声丢人的呻吟，皮克温热的舌苔来回摩擦他的圈肉，那里将将涂满一层润滑液。巴萨人吮吸着，舌尖勾在肠壁内侧，逼得他大腿分得更开了些。

“你可真松。”皮克两指撑开穴口撩拨，这得归咎于他。

“操你的Geri，怪你妈不给你生个小点的屌…”擦到前列腺了，该死的长舌怪。

“生小了还能让你爽到喷尿么？”皮克重重扇了他屁股一掌，拉莫斯可怜的阴茎疼得直滴水。

“闭上嘴多做事，傻逼。”他绝不会承认几周前在厕所隔间偷摸有多刺激，至少在口头上。  
拉莫斯朝对方正忙活的毛茸脑袋比了个中指。

纹身上瘾的人总是对痛感上瘾的，他俩心口不一，彼此都清楚对方的癖好。

皮克揉捏推拉他腿根的软肉，连续抽打让皮肤表面泛着血丝，看起来漂亮极了。

“…你还干不干？”快被刺激到射精的拉莫斯气喘吁吁，他转头用那双深棕色圆眼睛瞧他，手指主动掰开臀瓣。

大屁孩杰拉德热爱压人一头。  
“我快到了Geri…求你…”赶紧他妈操进来完事。  
皮克扯开嘴角，露出个得意又欠揍的笑容，真是幼稚。

他慢悠悠的从裤裆里掏出来，在红润的屁股肉上挞了挞。  
再次看到那根超出一般尺寸几个号的阴茎，拉莫斯的唾液腺有些不受控制。

训练后就着汗味儿在更衣室吸他的体验又投映在眼前。说实话，那味道不能说太好，但他享受皮克拉扯他头发的痛觉，和下颌骨不能闭合的酸胀滋味，他甚至沉迷于阴茎头部碾过喉管的窒息感。

“看看你sese，口水都要掉出来了。”皮克端着根部怼在他湿润的肛口边缘，为他懊恼的叹息幸灾乐祸。

“你真棒你真大我好想要啊你快进来吧，够了没？”  
他向后挺腰想主动吞下，被狗日的加泰人又抽了一巴掌。

“不够，我就喜欢听你违心的夸我。”皮克笑嘻嘻的推进，全然不顾痛到失声的皇马队长，他知道他欲罢不能。

拉莫斯脸涨得通红，汗水顺着鼻梁流进嘴里。开拓的阵痛已经带他干高潮，后穴收缩剧烈。

巴萨后卫向上微翘的粗大阴茎挤过环状肌肉，又借着腰力小幅度的快速摩擦，不过二十多个来回，就爽得他立刻射了出来。

“起来宝贝儿，你今天不能太得意。”  
没等他回过神，皮克又拉他坐在大腿上。两个六尺多高男人的湿粘腹部接在一起，拉莫斯混沌的意识被热度彻底烧却。

“…还想我骑你？”皮克背过手攥着他双腕，指尖在下腹青黑的苍鹰纹身上戳弄，惹得他一口咬上加泰人的下颌。

“谁让你早泄？”皮克故意蹭了蹭他湿润的半勃阴茎“来吧宝贝儿，我知道你爱死我了。”

“别他妈动手动脚的。”  
拉莫斯跪坐起来，扶着柱身向下坐。臀尖体液交浊，他没费什么力气就一吞到底。  
“哈…你也就这玩意儿值得喜欢。”

他结实的大腿肌肉紧绷起来，红色的马形墨彩跳跃在皮肤上。皮克看他沉沦的模样，掌心粘在后腰快要烫出水泡。

“过来点sese，我想给你个奖励。”  
“操你的…要求真多”拉莫斯抱怨道，却还是闭上眼含住皮克的舌尖。

这感觉不坏，他俩和着节奏一下下接吻，口水跟汗液一起被吞进喉咙里，皮克堵不上的嘴还在断断续续念些赞扬他的淫词，他又快射了。

“说真的…我已经预见下半年会有多想你了。”  
拉莫斯靠在他肩膀上承受皮克的顶动，阴茎硬得发痛。该死的废话连篇杰拉德。  
“唔…真该…真该把你屁股流精的样子拍下来留念。”

微凉的体液如约而至，他甚至不需要皮克特意套弄，只夹着半软的阳具蹭了蹭，就喷在加泰人腰腹上。

“狗娘养的…”拉莫斯轻声骂了句，自觉背过身给他提供拍摄姿势。

他被撑的太松，缩紧肌肉也夹不住顺着腿根滑下的精液，屁股还肿胀着，后腰拓了几个手印。这画面不能更合皮克心意了，他扒开臀缝一个劲的收集特写。  
——  
临了，两人平躺在床垫上，谁都不想理会房间里乱糟糟的空气。

“我真离不开你sese。”  
皮克含情脉脉，水蓝色红膜望进他心底。  
“我也是Geri。”  
谁让他们技巧娴熟配合默契呢。


End file.
